Maliny
by Lissy the Dunadan
Summary: Kili i Fili nie spodziewali się, że podczas nocy spędzonej w Rivendell zaznajomią się z elfami. Jednak, pod wpływem pomysłu młodszego krasnoluda odwiedzają spiżarnię, gdzie przypomną sobie czym jest strata, ból, radość i... malina. /Fanfik właściwie o niczym ;)


- Fili?

- Tak, braciszku?

- Jestem głodny - poskarżył się Kili. Fili, dotychczas ostrzący swój miecz, spojrzał na niego spode łba.

- Nie wystarczyła ci sałatka? - zapytał z udawanym wyrzutem. Kili westchnął, wyraźnie zmartwiony brakiem apetytu brata.

- Nie żartuj. Mówię o prawdziwym jedzeniu! - wykrzyknął młodszy krasnolud. - Pamiętasz co jedliśmy w Ered Luin? Mięso w środę, mięso w czwartek, mięso w piątek... A tu? Sałatka z zielonej sałaty, sałatka z pomidorów, sałatka z elfich chwastów no i ten nieszczęsny szpinak! Jak ja mam wyrosnąć na tej zieleninie?

Fili uśmiechnął się ukradkiem.

- Nie mam już żadnych zapasów, jeśli o to ci chodzi - odpowiedział.

Młodszy krasnolud wydał jęk zawodu. Opadł na swoje posłanie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Przez chwilę panowała cisza przerywana przez hulający wiatr.

Gdy bezczynne siedzenie stało się dla Kilego nie do zniesienia z powrotem podźwignął się na nogi. W komnacie rozległo się szuranie jego krasnoludzkich butów.

Fili skończył ostrzyć miecz i usiadł pod ścianą bezradnie obserwując młodszego brata.

- Wiem! - niespodziewanie wydarł się Kili z triumfalnym wyrazem twarzy. Podskoczył z miejsca jakby zamierzał odtańczyć taniec zwycięstwa.

Fili zaczął się zastanawiać czy jego brat aby nie przesadził z piwem Gandalfa. Zamiast tego spytał:

- Co takiego wiesz, bracie?

Kili nader wesoły, nawet jak na siebie, zaczął entuzjastycznie wyjaśniać:

- Wiem gdzie chowają prawdziwe jedzenie! Pamiętasz tą komnatę z uchylonymi drzwiami? - zapytał by upewnić się, że Fili wie o czym mówi jego brat.

- Pamiętam, a co?

- A to, że moglibyśmy się wybrać na spacerek. Może to spiżarnia? - odparł z zagadkowym uśmieszkiem.

Fili wahał się przez chwilę, ale widząc błagalny wzrok brata, wstał i z westchnieniem ruszył do drzwi.

* * *

Korytarze opustoszały, miasto było pogrążone we śnie. Wokół panowała cisza, nie licząc rozmów krasnoludów.

Kompania potrzebowała odpoczynku, choć żaden członek wyprawy się do tego nie przyznawał. _Nikt nie powiedział, że będzie łatwo_, powtarzał sobie w myślach Fili.

Mimo niezadowolenia Thorina bracia byli niewyobrażalnie szczęśliwi mogąc zatrzymać się w Rivendell. Oboje byli jeszcze młodzi i - jak twierdził ich wujek - niedoświadczeni. Wiele razy dowiedli mu, że potrafią posługiwać się bronią, ale jak widać przyszłemu królowi to nie wystarczało. Bracia nie wiedzieli co mogą zrobić by wuj wreszcie zaczął uważać ich za dorosłych krasnoludów. Domyślali się, że chodzi o upodobania Kilego. Najmłodszy siostrzeniec Thorina uwielbiał elfią broń, a w szczególności łuk. Posługiwał się nim lepiej niż mieczem, co niezmiernie drażniło przywódcę kompanii.

- Co tu robicie, chłopcy?

Gdyby nie Fili, Kili z impetem wpadłby na wuja, wychodzącego z pobliskiego korytarza. Krasnolud już chciał zadać kolejne pytanie kiedy Fili wymruczał jakąś niewyraźną odpowiedź. Thorin skinął głową, choć dalej patrzył na nich podejrzliwie. Już ruszał w swoją stronę, ale przystanął jakby coś mu się przypomniało.

- Elfy odczytały znaki. Mamy niewiele czasu na odnalezienie drzwi - rzekł poważnym tonem.

W jego oczach czaiło się zwątpienie, jakiego bracia jeszcze u niego nie widzieli. Kili postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

- Damy radę. Musimy tylko się pospieszyć i... - krasnolud zająknął się, szukając pomocy u brata, ale ten milczał jak zaklęty - no, musimy pokonać smoka. Ale przecież mamy Bilba!

- Właśnie. Nie na darmo zabraliśmy ze sobą hobbita - poparł go Fili. - Odzyskamy Erebor wcześniej, czy później wujku. Mamy wiernych i silnych ludzi, czarodzieja, włamywacza... nawet łucznik się znajdzie! - rzekł wskazując na młodszego brata.

Thorin spojrzał na nich wyraźnie rozbawiony.

- Niepoprawni optymiści - westchnął patrząc na nich łagodnie. - Odpocznijcie chłopcy. Wasza matka nie darowałaby mi gdyby się dowiedziała, że pozwalam na nocne wycieczki.

Wódz kompanii odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w stronę swojej komnaty. Fili długo śledził go wzrokiem, aż w końcu Kili pociągnął go za rękaw szaty.

- I tyleśmy go widzieli - mruknął Fili, ale dał się poprowadzić.

* * *

Pokonali najdłuższy korytarz i wkrótce znaleźli się pod drzwiami poszukiwanej komnaty. Ostrożnie spojrzeli przez szparę. Pomieszczenie świeciło pustkami, więc cichaczem weszli i zamknęli po sobie drzwi.

- Jesteś pewien, że to tutaj? - zapytał Fili. Jego brat w odpowiedzi tylko pokiwał głową i od razu przystąpił do myszkowania po szafkach. Straszy krasnolud wyczekująco usiadł przy stole, a Kili kolejno wystawiał na stół znalezione potrawy. Na widok tony warzyw i słoików z przyprawami Fili rzekł:

- To musi być ich kuchnia.

Kili z wściekłością rzucił garnki, które z brzękiem wylądowały na stole.

- O tak. Sądząc po tych garnkach, łyżkach, przyprawach i chwastach to musi być kuchnia - odparł młodszy z braci. Oparł się o ścianę bezradnie spuszczając ręce. Fili spojrzał na niego, a potem na stół zapełniony zieleniną. Było dla niego jasne, że brat nie znalazł poszukiwanego mięsa.

- Nie najemy się, tak?

Kili smutno pokiwał głową.

- Przecież sprawdziłeś dopiero jedną półkę.

- I niczego tam nie było.

- A inne?

- W nich pewnie też nic nie będzie.

- Valarowie trzymajcie mnie, bo z tobą nie wytrzymam - mruknął Fili i ruszył do najbliższej szafki. Otworzył drzwi i pierwszym widokiem jaki tam zobaczył były maliny. Dużo malin. Ze dwa wory jak nic.

Wziął jeden i wstał.

- Podano do stołu, braciszku - powiedział nasypując trochę do miski. Kili popatrzał na owoce z zaciekawieniem. W końcu zapytał:

- Co to jest?

Fili o mało co upuściłby naczynie.

- Nigdy nie jadłeś malin?

Jego brat pokręcił głową.

- Kili, czy ty czasem nie piłeś piwa Gandalfa?

Młodszy krasnolud ponownie pokręcił głową. _Z kim ja się wychowywałem?_ przeszło przez myśl Filemu.

- Maliny to takie małe, różowe owoce. Rosną na krzakach i są bardzo słodkie - wyjaśnił, nadal nie dowierzając temu co usłyszał. - Nigdy o nich nie słyszałeś?

- Nikt mi o nich nie mówił - zasępił się Kili.

Oboje poczuli się jak za dawnych lat, gdy byli naprawdę małymi krasnoludami. Wówczas, Fili z zapałem uczył młodszego brata nowych rzeczy - ich nazw, kształtów, smaków, kolorów... Jako dziecko Kili zadawał mnóstwo pytań, właził tam gdzie nie powinien i interesował się wszystkim. Na każde pytanie, czy ciekawskie spojrzenie Fili starał się udzielać wyczerpującej odpowiedzi. Myślał, że nauczył brata wszystkiego co mógł.

A jednak młodzieniec stał teraz obok niego nie wiedząc, że gdzieś w Śródziemiu rosły owoce o słodkim smaku i różowym kolorze, które na pewno zdobią krainę pana Bagginsa. Fili nie wiedział czemu, ale niewiedza brata go smuciła.

- Spróbuj - polecił, gdy na dłoni młodszego brata wylądowała malina. Kili zręcznym podrzutem wpakował owoc do ust, a na jego twarz powrócił niedawny uśmiech.

- Dobre - ocenił pakując sobie kolejną malinę. - W domu nigdy tego nie widziałem.

- Rzeczywiście, u nas takie nie rosną - przyznał Fili. Dał mu całą miskę, a sam przystąpił do sprzątania bałaganu na stole. Pochował na swoje miejsca warzywa bezładnie wyrzucone przez Kilego. Bałaganizm brata czasem go przerażał.

Gdy schował całą zieleninę do szafki usiadł na przeciwko brata, przyciągnął sobie miskę i nasypał trochę różowych owoców.

- Ciekawe, czy Bilbo je zna - zastanawiał się młodszy krasnolud. Fili pomyślał o hobbicie, który teraz pewnie smacznie chrapał w swojej komnacie.

- Raczej tak. Z tego co do tej pory widziałem, na tych ziemiach aż roi się od owoców na krzakach.

Kili potaknął i ponownie zabrał się do jedzenia. Gdy ogołocił dwie miski powiedział:

- Chyba zmienię zdanie co do elfiego jadła.

Nim Fili zdążył się odezwać zrobił to głos dochodzący zza jego pleców.

- Nie jest takie złe, prawda?

Krasnoludy ze zwinnością warga odwróciły się w kierunku przybysza.

Nie przybysza, a dwóch. W dodatku - elfów, choć przywodzili na myśl raczej swoje lustrzane odbicie. Wyglądali tak samo, nawet włosy spletli identycznie.

Na widok przerażenia krasnoludów elf stojący po prawej strony drzwi roześmiał się. Widząc zmieszane spojrzenia Filego i Kilego, ten drugi zrobił to samo.

Kili, w którym teraz strach walczył ze zdumieniem, posłał bratu jedno z tych spojrzeń pod tytułem "dajemy nogę", jednak Fili stanowczo pokręcił głową. Postanowił objaśnić elfom powód obecności w nie swojej kuchni. W końcu oboje należą do rodu Durina. Muszą zachowywać się tak, jak na książęta przystało.

- My tu tylko... - zaczął, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. - Nasz przyjaciel Bombur zatęsknił za... eee... ojedzeniem. - Elfy, jak na komendę, uniosły brwi w górę.

- No i pomyśleliśmy, że trochę mu przyniesiemy - dokończył Kili, tym samym ratując brata. Elf stojący po lewej stronie drzwi machnął lekceważąco ręką i uśmiechnął się tak jak to tylko elf potrafi.

- Godzinę temu był tu pan Baggins. Przemiły hobbit.

- I co najzabawniejsze tłumaczył się podobnie - dokończyło lustrzane odbicie tamtego.

- Ale nie martwcie się, nie mamy nic przeciwko. Sami przychodzimy tu nocami i wyjadamy co się da, prawda Ro?

Elf nazwany Ro skinął głową i dał kontynuować towarzyszowi.

- Ach, panowie wybaczcie nasz brak kultury. Wracamy z długiej wyprawy i oddalibyśmy wszystko za nasze łóżka...

- Ale do rzeczy - przerwał mu Ro.

- Chciałem powiedzieć, że nie zdążyliśmy się nawet przedstawić. Jestem Elladan, syn Elronda.

- A ja nazywam się Elrohir, ale zaraz pewnie pomylicie mnie z Elladanem. Czasem nawet ojciec ma problemy z rozróżnieniem nas.

Obaj wyszczerzyli zęby w uśmiechu. Fili musiał przyznać, że bracia są bardzo podobni do Elronda. Włosy o odcieniu żywego brązu spływały im na ramiona, a twarze mieli tak piękne i dostojne jak pan Imladris. Tylko ta gadatliwość do nich nie pasowała.

Fili kątem oka spojrzał na młodszego brata. Chłopak od razu dostrzegł w nich towarzyszów do rozmów i żartów.

- Jestem Kili - rzekł.

- A ja Fili - dorzucił jego brat.

- Do usług - powiedzieli równocześnie i ukłonili się w pas.

Ich rozmówcy skinęli przyjaźnie głowami. Jeden z nich, chyba Elrohir, podszedł do szafki, w której krasnoludy znalazły maliny i zaczął tam czegoś szukać. Jego brat, kompletnie nie zrażony, ciągnął dalej.

- Minęliśmy się na uczcie. Cieszę się, że w końcu ktoś nas tu odwiedził.

- A ja cieszę się jeszcze bardziej, bo nasi goście są młodsi niż podróżni, którzy często tu zaglądają - dorzucił jego brat dosiadając się do krasnoludów z kromką chleba w ręku.

- O tak... Nie zniósłbym drugiej wizyty tamtych staruszków z Bree - przytaknął mu Elladan i oboje z Elrohirem roześmieli się.

- Rzadko mamy styczność z krasnoludami i bardzo chętnie dotrzymamy wam towarzystwa - powiedział po chwili Elrohir, uśmiechając się do nich przyjaźnie.

- Jeśli oczywiście nie macie nam tego za złe - dorzucił jego brat.

Kili i Fili równocześnie zaczęli zaprzeczać, co ponownie wywołało rozbawienie elfów.

Fili wiedział, że mieli duże szczęście trafiając na nich, a nie na inne elfy. Elrohir, jakby odgadł jego myśli, bo rzekł:

- Nasz lud stara się być gościnny wobec podróżnych - rzekł, poważniejąc. - Nie mamy oporów do krasnoludów, czy hobbitów. No, przynajmniej większość z nas.

- I możesz spokojnie jeść te maliny, Kili - odezwał się Elladan. - Mamy ich dużo, a jakby zabrakło zawsze można uzbierać nowe.

Kili podziękował, nieznacznie się czerwieniąc. Fili zabrał się do jedzenia swoich, ale widząc łakome spojrzenie Elladana zapytał:

- Chcesz trochę?

W odpowiedzi elf poszedł po miskę i wrócił z naczyniem do połowy wypełnionym różowymi owocami.

- Widzę, że rasa nie robi tu różnicy. Maliny smakują wszystkim - podsumował syn Elronda, z powrotem siadając. Podsunął talerz bratu, który od razu zabrał się za degustację.

Chociaż elfy były miłe i czas spędzony z nimi można zaliczyć jako największą atrakcję wieczora, Fili miał ochotę udusić brata za to, że namówił go na tą 'wycieczkę', ale sam był równie niemądry godząc się na pomysł Kilego.

_Jak wujek się dowie każe nam myć kuce przez tydzień_, pomyślał krasnolud, ale jego uwagę przykuła rozmowa elfów z Kilim.

- Mówiliście wcześniej o jakiejś wyprawie - podjął ostrożnie krasnolud. Elfy spojrzały na niego wyczekująco znad swoich misek. - Po prostu jestem ciekawy co to była za wyprawa - wyjaśnił przepraszająco Kili. Elf siedzący bliżej Filego posłał młodszemu krasnoludowi uspokajające spojrzenie.

- Polowaliśmy na orków, jak zwykle zresztą - wyjaśnił skrótowo Elladan. - I nie miej oporów przed zadaniem pytania.

- Właśnie - poparł go brat. - Lubimy rozmawiać.

Kilego zaciekawił fragment o orkach. Elfy polujące na pomioty Mordoru? Nie, to zdecydowanie do siebie nie pasowało.

Wyraził swoje myśli na głos, co wywołało smutek bliźniąt. Elladan podziobał w talerzu, jakby poszukiwał trucizny. W końcu jego brat przełamał ciszę.

- To nie do końca jest tak, że my na nich polujemy - rzekł powoli Elrohir. - Są zagrożeniem, które ktoś musi wyeliminować, a my postanowiliśmy się tym zająć. Oczywiście nie jesteśmy sami. Pomagamy czasem Dunedainom z Północy. Od lat jesteśmy z nimi w przyjaznych stosunkach...

- Ale jest jeszcze inny powód - przerwał zagadkowo Elladan.

- Tak, jest jeszcze coś - potwierdził z westchnieniem jego brat. Spoważniał, podbierając owoce od brata. Spojrzenie elfów przybrało nieobecną barwę. W końcu Elrohir rzekł:

- Lata temu orkowie ranili naszą matkę zatrutą strzałą, a później wzięli ją do niewoli. Odbiliśmy ją. Tacie udało się nawet wysączyć truciznę z jej krwi. Przez kilka dni rzeczywiście było lepiej, ale mama nie była taka sama jak przedtem - przerwał, żeby pozbierać myśli. Zamieszał w talerzu, próbując ukryć smutek.

- Nie śmiała się. Straciła pogodę ducha i dawną chęć do życia. W końcu podjęła decyzję i... odpłynęła.

- Od lat Imladris nie słyszało jej śmiechu - wtrącił jego brat.

Zapadło milczenie. Kili i Fili nie mieli dużej wiedzy na temat elfów, ale znali ich historię na tyle dobrze by wiedzieć, że istoty te nie umierają. Gdy czują, że ich czas w Śródziemiu dobiega końca odpływają do Valinoru.

Fili nie wiedział czemu, ale strata matki elfich bliźniaków zasmuciła go. Choć nie chciał tego przyznać, współczuł im. Sam wiedział jak niszczycielscy potrafią być orkowie.

Kili zasępiony wpatrywał się w blat stołu, jakby czekał aż przemówi.

- Orkowie zabili naszego ojca - odezwał się krasnolud przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Elrohir nagle ożywił się i ścisnął go za ramię.

- Przykro nam, przyjacielu. Jestem pewien, że byłby z was dumny.

Kili nie zareagował; dalej patrzył na stół, a w jego oczach zakręcił się łzy.

- A teraz z nimi walczymy. Też możemy zginąć. Nie wiadomo nawet, czy odzyskamy Erebor. Nie wiem, czy zrobiłem dobrze zgadzając się na udział w tej wyprawie - wyrzucił z siebie krasnolud. - Chciałbym wiedzieć, co zrobiłby ojciec.

To ostatnie zdanie, choć wypowiedziane półgłosem, zostało usłyszane przez obu elfów i Filego. Elladan rzucił młodszemu krasnoludowi współczujące spojrzenie, a jego brat tylko bardziej ścisnął ramię Kilego.

Fili był naprawdę zaskoczony - jego brat rzadko zwierzał się ze swoich myśli komukolwiek, oprócz niego, a teraz rozmawiał z synami Elronda o swoim ojcu, którego nawet nie znał. Starszy siostrzeniec Thorina wiedział, że jeśli wuj się o tym dowie wpadnie w szał.

Jednak, przestał zgadzać się z nim w sprawie elfów. Wydawali się być sympatyczni, a w dodatku rozmowni. Gdyby sytuacja się odwróciła, i to synowie Elronda plądrowaliby krasnoludzkie spiżarnie nie uszłoby im to płazem.

- Czas pokaże, panie krasnoludzie - przerwał jego rozmyślania Elladan. - Na razie wiedz, że nie ma dobrych, ani złych decyzji. Każda ma tyle samo pozytywnych skutków, co negatywnych.

- Czy twój wybór był dobry, okaże się gdy ze świata zniknie wszelkie stworzenie - dokończył posępnie Elrohir. - Często miewam podobne dylematy.

Ręka młodszego elfa ześliznęła się z ramienia krasnoluda. Starszy syn Elronda spojrzał na brata lekko zmieszany.

- Dotyczące polowań? - domyślił się.

Gdy Elrohir milcząco skinął głową, na twarz Elladana powróciła dawna powaga.

- Zabijamy te podłe szumowiny, by nie wyrządziły nikomu krzywdy, a ty się jeszcze zastanawiasz, czy robimy dobrze? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem, trafnie odgadując myśli brata. Teraz to Elrohir wyglądał jak Kili przed chwilą - zagubiony, wściekły i rozgoryczony.

Fili wymienił z bratem pytające spojrzenia. _Ta noc robi się coraz ciekawsza_, pomyślał krasnolud.

- Ale zabijanie tych kreatur nie pomoże mamie - wycedził młodszy bliźniak.

- Jej już nikt nie może pomóc! - wygarnął starszy syn Elronda. Zacisnął pięści i wstał odsuwając krzesło tak zamaszystym ruchem, że mebel wpadł na ścianę. Wściekły elf z talerzem podszedł do szafki, z której krasnoludy wzięły maliny, nasypał je sobie na talerz i od razu wpakował pełną garść do ust.

- Oni wszyscy zasługują na śmierć - powiedział z ogniem w oczach.

Jego brat, dotychczas wpatrzony w blat stołu, zwrócił spojrzenie na Elladana. Wzrok Elrohira nie zdradzał złości ani nienawiści. On wyrażał strach.

Apetyt krasnoludów zmalał o połowę. Nie sądzili, że elfy też dają się ponieść emocjom. Od tamtej chwili z łatwością odróżniali bliźniaki - spokojny to Elrohir, a wybuchowy - Elladan.

Ten drugi wyglądał jakby przeżywał na nowo coś co stało się dawno temu. Trudno mu się dziwić - strata matki musiała być bolesnym ciosem. Fili wiedział coś o tym, ale dotychczasowe doświadczenia nauczyły go, że zemsta nie jest prawidłową drogą. Cały czas powtarzał to Kilemu, gdy widział, że chłopak wpada w 'trans' walki.

Krasnolud twierdził, że orków nie da się całkowicie wybić. Ten plugawy naród cały czas rośnie i nic nie zapowiada jego upadku. Jeśli zaatakują ich obóz, orkowie odpowiedzą tym samym. Fili sądził, że elfy mają podobną teorię. Cóż, widać niektórzy nie.

- Fili powiedział mi kiedyś, że jeśli mordowanie tych szumowin przyniesie mi ulgę, mogę to robić - odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Kili. Elrohir popatrzał na niego smutno i dokończył:

- A jeżeli nie, lepiej dać sobie spokój i zająć się szerzeniem dobra na świecie.

- Skąd...

- Tata nam to często powtarza - odparł elf z wymuszonym uśmiechem, trafnie odgadując myśli Kilego.

Kili i Elrohir rozmawiali dłużej, ale Fili już ich nie słuchał. Słowa brata dogłębnie nim wstrząsnęły. Nie sądził, że Kili zapamięta je na dłużej niż pięć minut. Fili, czy tego chciał czy nie chciał, musiał pochwalić brata. Co prawda wolał inny sposób na poradzenie sobie z gniewem, ale skoro ten lepiej działał... dobre i to.

Tymczasem Elladan nieruchomo stał przy szafce. Oczy miał zamknięte i oddychał głęboko, najwyraźniej próbując się wyciszyć. Thorin zawsze powtarzał Filemu, żeby nie okazywał empatii elfom, a mimo to miał ochotę wstać i poklepać po ramieniu starszego bliźniaka. Bał się tylko, że elf źle to odbierze, a wtedy krasnolud wylądowałby obok rzuconego krzesła.

Zauważył, że Kili kątem oka patrzy na Elladana, jakby miał ochotę zrobić to samo, ale powstrzymał go surowy wzrok brata. Elrohir, najwyraźniej przyzwyczajony do takiego zachowania bliźniaka, ciągnął rozmowę z Kilim.

Fili nigdy nie sądził, że elfy są tak przyjazne i towarzyskie. Bladą twarz Elrohira zdobił uśmiech, który rósł, wraz z rozwojem opowieści Kilego.

- … i wtedy Bilbo powiedział: "nie jedz go, on ma robaki" - oboje roześmieli się, a Kili dorzucił: - żałuj, że nie widziałeś ich min. Wiedziałem, że trolle są głupie, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak.

Opowieść krasnoluda najwyraźniej udzieliła się Elladanowi, który przyciągnął sobie krzesło i usiadł.

- Przepraszam was. Nie powinienem krzyczeć.

Syn Elronda mówił do wszystkich, jednak jego wzrok skierowany był na brata. Fili dobrze znał to spojrzenie; sam często się nim posługiwał.

- Wybaczam ci.

Rzekłszy to Elrohir wyciągnął rękę przez stół i poklepał Elladana po ramieniu. Starszy z bliźniaków uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i cała złość minionych minut poszła w zapomnienie.

* * *

- Czemu, jeśli mogę zapytać, podążacie do Ereboru z garstką ludzi? - zagadnął ich Elladan. - Nie chcieliście poczekać na krasnoludzkie armie?

Fili właśnie miał odpowiedzieć, ale zrobił to za niego brat.

- Czekaliśmy już za długo. Smoka nie pokona armia, tylko spryt - przerwał i powiódł spojrzeniem po twarzach elfów i Filego. Elfy zdawały się być zdziwione taką odpowiedzią, ale Fili patrzył z dumą na młodszego brata. - Jest nas czternastu. Jest wśród nas czarodziej. Mamy najlepszego włamywacza w Śródziemiu, który na pewno pokaże Smaugowi gdzie raki zimują.

- Właśnie - poparł go Fili. - Ale wy, jak mniemam, nie pochwalacie naszej wyprawy?

- Mamy nadzieję, że wam się powiedzie - odparł Elladan.

- Ale jednocześnie obawiamy się o bezpieczeństwo Dale i...

- I was - dokończył starszy elf. - Dopiero co zyskaliśmy sobie przyjaciół wśród krasnoludów, nie chcemy ich stracić.

Oboje spojrzeli na krasnoludów z ciepłym błyskiem w oku. Kili natychmiast złagodniał.

- Wiem, ale nie możemy bezczynnie czekać - rzekł, zjadł kilka malin i znów przemówił: - Nie jesteście tacy za jakich uważa was Thorin. Cieszę się, że zawitaliśmy w waszej dolinie.

Uśmiechnął się szczerze i pochłonął następną partię owoców.

- Musimy już iść - powiedział Fili, nagle przypominając sobie o późnej porze. Wstał z miejsca, wziął kuchenną szmatkę i starannie wyczyścił talerz, który jeszcze chwilę temu był wypełniony malinami. Kili niechętnie zrobił to samo i razem z elfami wyszli z jadalni.

- Dziękuję, że nas nie wyrzuciliście - rzekł Kili, gdy szli w kierunku komnat krasnoludów.

Bliźniaki wymienili zmieszane spojrzenia.

- Czemu mielibyśmy was wyrzucać? - zapytał zdezorientowany Elrohir.

- Wiecie, tak na prawdę nie przyszliśmy tu po jedzenie dla Bombura - odparł Kili, lekko zakłopotany. Elfy roześmiały się głośno.

- Byliście głodni, to wszystko. To spotkanie było dla nas przyjemnością, przyjaciele - powiedział Elladan przystając na chwilkę. Stali teraz na rozwidleniu korytarzy. Jeden z nich prowadził do pokojów krasnoludów, drugi zaś do komnat elfów.

- Tu się musimy pożegnać. Mamy jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia - kontynuował syn Elronda. Fili spojrzał na niego zmieszany.

- Tak późno?

Obaj w odpowiedzi skinęli głowami. Nie czekając na nic uściskali krasnoludów. Fili i Kili, choć byli speszeni tym gestem, odwzajemnili uścisk.

- _Namarie_, przyjaciele - powiedział Elrohir, gdy wypuścił z objęć młodszego krasnoluda.

- Niech was chroni Elbereth. Odwiedźcie nas, gdy zakończycie waszą wyprawę - dorzucił Elladan. Obaj, zupełnie już poważni, skłonili głowy.

- Dziękujemy za miłe przyjęcie - rzekł Fili. - Zapamiętamy was i to miejsce.

Twarze elfów wyrażały smutek, ale Fili nie potrafił określić, czy dotyczył on ich rozstania, czy czegoś innego.

- Bywajcie zdrów, przyjaciele. Obyśmy się znów spotkali.

Tym razem, to Fili i Kili skłonili nisko głowy.

- Żegnajcie - powiedzieli równocześnie. Obrócili się na pięcie i poszli w swoją stronę. Po odgłosach Fili słyszał, że elfy zrobiły to samo. Nie mogą się powstrzymać spojrzał za siebie. Synowie Elronda rzeczywiście szli w swoją stronę, ale nim krasnolud kompletnie stracił ich z oczu Elrohir odwrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.

* * *

- Myślisz, że jeszcze kiedyś ich zobaczymy? - wyrwał go z zamyślenia Kili. Stali teraz na odsłoniętym dziedzińcu i obserwowali górujący księżyc.

Fili chciał odpowiedzieć bratu, że spotkają ich jeszcze nie raz, ale nie mógł kłamać. Sam nie wiedział, czy w ogóle wrócą z tej wyprawy.

- Nie wiem - przyznał w końcu. - Ale bardzo chciałbym tu kiedyś wrócić, albo ugościć ich w Ereborze.

Na Kilim te słowa nie zrobiły wrażenia. Krasnolud opierał się o ozdobną barierkę i wpatrywał się w księżyc z lekkim uśmiechem. Korzystając z chwili samotności, Fili postanowił zadać bratu pewne pytanie.

- Wątpisz w powodzenie tej wyprawy, prawda?

Kili spojrzał na brata, odrobinę zdezorientowany.

- Czasem tak, ale kiedy widzę zapał kompanii zaczynam wierzyć, że może się udać.

Starszy krasnolud skinął głową i bracia ponownie zwrócili wzrok ku księżycowi, który teraz świecił jasnym blaskiem. Światło odbijało się w rzecznej tafli. Powietrze, choć rześkie, powoli stawało się zimne. Z pobliskich gór docierał do nich delikatny wietrzyk. Wtórowały mu drzewa, które zgodnie kiwały się ze strony na stronę.

- Piękna noc - wyszeptał Kili, przeciągnął się i ziewnął. - Chciałbym tu zostać dłużej.

- Rzeczywiście noc jest bardzo pogodna - przyznał jego brat, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. - Ja także chętnie zostałbym tu dłużej, ale obiecuję, że jeśli dożyjemy do końca naszej wyprawy wrócimy tu i odwiedzimy Elladana i Elrohira.

Kili, nie odwracając wzroku, uśmiechnął się do siebie.

- Oby - odrzekł z westchnieniem.

Jeszcze chwilę stali na dziedzińcu, ale potem Fili zaproponował powrót do komnaty. Młodszy krasnolud chętnie przystał na tą propozycję.

* * *

Kilka minut później znajdowali się w gwarnym pokoju krasnoludów. Bombur - tradycyjnie - jadł, Bofur grał na flecie, Oin i Gloin siedzieli na balkonie rozmawiając z Orim i Dorim, a Dwalin i Nori ostrzyli swoją broń.

Brakowało Bilba, Balina i Thorina. Fili przypuszczał, że hobbit zwiedza dolinę, a Balin i jego wuj poszli się w tajemnicy naradzić. Miecze siostrzeńca Thorina leżały na stole, dokładnie tam gdzie je zostawił. Szybko schował ostrza do pochwy i odłożył wszystko w kąt. Z początku bał się, że kompania będzie wypytywać gdzie ich wywiało, ale nikt nie zauważył ich wejścia. _Całe szczęści_e, pomyślał Fili.

Kili złożył swój kołczan obok mieczy brata, wziął koc i zwinął się w koncie, tyłem do reszty krasnoludów. Jego płaszcz służył mu za poduszkę, a koc okrywał go od stóp do głów.

Kili potrafił wytrzymać noc bez zmrużenia oka, a teraz idzie spać przy gwarze, śmiechach i głośnych rozmowach? Gdy Fili to zobaczył zaczął się niepokoić o stan brata. Wiedział, że musi coś zrobić, więc postanowił ułożyć się obok niego. Zdjął płaszcz, złożył go pod głowę i przykrył się kocem.

- Kili? - szepnął.

- Tak, bracie? - głos Kilego był niezbyt wyraźny.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Nie - odparł krótko młodszy z braci.

Fili, zaskoczony stanowczością w głosie chłopaka, zapytał odrobinę zdezorientowany:

- Co się stało?

Kili chyba bił się z myślami, bo odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili.

- Chciałbym znowu zobaczyć Ered Luin i mamę.

_Niemożliwe, nasz łucznik tęskni za domem!_ pomyślał kąśliwie Fili. Niemal równocześnie uświadomił sobie jednak, że i on tęskni za swoją kwaterą i matką.

Thorin i kompania uważają za swój dom Erebor, ale dla Kilego i Filego domem na zawsze pozostanie Ered Luin. Samotna Góra była im kompletnie nieznana. Nie urodzili się tam, nie wychowali, nigdy nawet jej nie widzieli. Trudno jest nawiązać więź z czymś o czym nic się nie wie, a przynajmniej tak Fili próbował sobie to wytłumaczyć.

- Prędzej, czy później ich zobaczysz, braciszku - wyszeptał, przyczołgując się bliżej Kilego, tak, że ich koce się stykały. Fili otulił brata swoim ramieniem, tak jak to robił gdy byli małymi dziećmi.

- Śpij, Kili. Mama nie byłaby zadowolona gdyby się dowiedziała, że jeszcze nie śpisz.

Ten argument chyba go uspokoił, bo po chwili dało się słyszeć ciche chrapanie. Kilka minut później, do krainy snu dołączył też Fili.

I tak wśród hałasów, rozmów i krzyków bracia zapadli w błogi sen, nieprzerywany koszmarami, które nękały ich podczas podróży.

Śniły im się tylko maliny.

* * *

_Namarie _- Żegnaj


End file.
